Franklin Graham
|rankimage = RM-O4.png |ranklink = Royal Marines |fullname = Franklin Davis Graham |alias = Frank |rank = Major |branch = Royal Marines (RM) |position = Executive Officer |organisation = Atlantis Expedition (AE) |species = Tau'ri |gender = Male |dob = August 12, 1991 |placeofbirth = Torquay, England, United Kingdom |commandbanner = Atlantis-logo.png |command = Atlantis Expedition |unitbanner = Uk-military-emblem.png |unit = British Armed Forces |2ndcommandbanner = |2ndcommand = |status = Active |player = Brian Coffin |affiliation = Atlantis Expedition, Royal Marines |avatar = Sean Bean}} Major Frank Graham is the Executive Officer of the Atlantis Expedition and Team Commander of AE-1. Physical Description *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 182 lbs *'Eye Colour:' Blue *'Hair Colour:' Blonde *'Hair Style:' Medium/Long *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive (Gene Therapy) *'WTA Gene Status:' Positive (Natural) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary and Secondary:' **Public Schooling, Torquay, England, UK - 1996 - 2005 **Public Schooling, Torquay, England, UK - 2005 -2009 *'Post Secondary Education:' **London School of Economics, London, England, UK - 2009 - 2013 **Major: Social Psychology *'Military Education:' **Royal Marine Training - Commando Training Centre Royal Marines - 2013 - 2014 **United Kingdom Special Forces Selection and Training - Various - 2017 - 2018 **Stargate Command Training Cadre - Stargate Atrium - 2023 Family *Father: Group Captain Andrew Graham (KIA) (05/10/1969 - 08/03/2024) **Squadron Commander, HMS Victory - Killed during Enigma Emergence *Mother: Jeanine Graham (Deceased) (02/18/1971 - 07/22/2020) **Terminal pancreatic cancer *Sister: Fiona Graham - (DOB: 10/05/1993) **Investigative Journalist, BBC *Sister: Wing Commander Brittney Graham - (DOB: 05/12/1988) **Commanding Officer, Ida Support Squadron *Spouse: Danielle Richter Graham - (DOB: 04/10/1994) - Married: 09/10/2017 **Owner/Head Chef, Private Owned Resteraunt, Colorado Springs, CO *Son: Patrick Graham - (DOB: 08/12/2020) Career History *Rifle Troop Commander, 40 Commando, Royal Marines **2014 - 2017 *Special Boat Service Selection and Training **2017 - 2018 *M Squadron, Special Boat Service **2018 - 2023 *Recruited, Stargate Program **2023 *Team Sharpshooter, SG-18 **2023 - 2026 *Executive Officer, Atlantis Expedition **2026 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Second Lieutenant: 2014 * - Lieutenant: 2017 * - Captain: 2020 * - Major: 2023 Background Born to an RAF Pilot and a School Teacher, Franklin was the middle of three children and the only male child, born just a year after the beginning of the 1991 Persian Gulf War, which his father served in, flying Jaguar strike aircraft against Iraqi targets, but was home in time for his son's birth. Growing up, Franklin was highly competitive with his sisters and schoolmates, which was a source of frustration for his teachers and parents until he was finally able to find an outlet with school sports, but despite this, he was still without direction. Franklin was unwilling, at the time, to join the British military, unlike his older sister who was driving to join the RAF. However, as Franklin began to study more and more history, he changed his views, and decided he would pursue a career in the Royal Marines. His father, however, insisted that if he did join the Royal Marines, to become an officer, and pursue the challenges of becoming a leader. Taking his father's advice, Frank spent four years studying Social Psychology at London School of Economics. While there, he met his future wife, an American, Danielle Richter, who was at the time married to a US Air Force serviceman at RAF Lakenheath. They were quite close, though Frank did not try to interfere with her marriage. Upon graduation, Frank continued on his way, becoming a rifleman with the Royal Marines, with a secondary specialization in anti-armor weapons. During his time with 40 Commando, Frank found that he established strong ties with his men, and this helped during deployments on peacekeeping missions in Afghanistan and Libya, where he led by example and made sure every Marine made it back alive, which he managed to do so successfully, though he was at risk with his superiors due to his seemingly reckless nature. Upon his return from Libya, he learned that Danielle had been divorced by her husband, and the two began dating. The two were married in 2017, and later in the year, Franklin began Selection and Training to join the Special Boat Service, which in 2018, he was assigned to the maritime counter-terrorist M Squadron, which he served with for five years before being approached to join the Stargate Program in 2023. Franklin accepted the position, moving to Colorado Springs with his family, and was activated as a sharpshooter with the Special Forces SG Team, SG-18. He remained with the team until 2026, when he was approached to serve as the Executive Officer of the Atlantis Expedition. Once again, rising to the challenge, Frank took the job. Personality Frank is a man who loves a good challenge, and tries to push others around him into pushing themselves further, but he also cares about everyone under his command. He will do what he can to make sure those he is serving with make it back in one piece every time they deploy, and also does what he can to keep morale up. In combat, he prefers to keep a clear sight of what his objectives are, and to drive at it as hard as possible, but will not needlessly risk personnel, though that does not mean he is not able to make the tough calls required to see a mission completed. Frank will gladly help anyone who asks him if they are struggling, but tends to hold the approach of helping those who help themselves, as well. He has no tolerance for those who are unwilling to fix a bad situation. Qualifications & Skills *Amphibious Warfare *Unconventional Warfare *Airborne Qualified (HALO, HAHO) *Counter-terrorism (Specialization of maritime anti-terrorism) *Maritime Operations (Swimming, Diving, Ship boarding actions, etc) *Demolitions Qualified Weapons & Equipment *Melee: CRK Pacific Combat Knife *Backup: Glock 19 (Gen 4) *Sidearm: FNH FNX-45 - Suppressor as Needed *Primary: **AAC Honey Badger - Micro-T1 RDS w/Magnifier, M900V VFG/Tactical Light, Magpul MOE K2 Pistol Grip, Integeral Suppressor **Enfield L85A2 - RIS handguard, Magpul AFG or L123A2 UGL Grenade Launcher, ECLAN Spectre DR Assault Scope, Magpul PMAG (SA-80) **DSA SA58 Para Elite Compact (FN FAL) - Magpul AFG, XPS3 Holographic Sight w/Magnifier, AN/PEQ-15 IR LAM, Suppressor As Needed **H&K MP-5/10A3 - RMR Red Dot Sight, KAC RIS Handguard, LLM01 Tactical Light/Laser Module (9 o'clock rail), Magpul AFG foregrip, Suppressor as needed, Dual-clamp Magazines *Secondary: **Lewis L129A1 Sharpshooter Rifle - Trijcon VCOG Variable Zoom Assualt Scope, Magpul AFG Foregrip, Magpul MIAD pistol grip, Magpul UBR stock, Surefire M600 Ultra Tactical Light, Surefire PMAG 25 (7.62x51mm), Surefire Mini-Monster 7.62 Suppressor (as needed) **Accuracy International AS-50 Anti-Materiel Rifle - Scope, Integrated Bipod **Benelli M3T Tactical Shotgun - RMR Red Dot Sight, Shells Mission Dependant **Daewoo USAS-12 - 20-round Drum **FNH L110A1 SAW - SUSAT 4x Optics, Bipod, M900V VFG/Tactical Light **Enfield L86 LSW - SUSAT 4x Optics, Integrated Bipod **Saab-Bofors MBT NLAW Anti-Tank Missile Launcher Category:British Armed Forces Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:Command Officers Category:Marines Category:SGC Personnel